


Embarrassment is the best medicine!

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [38]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard
Summary: * The song I had in mind was "Honeybee" by Steam Powered Giraffe but the idea of mentioning it made me nervous.





	

  Vanadium was enjoying her drink and the awful singing that came with being at a karaoke bar. However on her mission to get a refill she noticed a girl sitting at the corner of the bar that appeared to be upset. This bothered Vanadium because pretty girls shouldn’t cry… especially into their drink! She made her way from her table to the chair on the other side of the corner and plopped into it. The girl glanced at Vanadium before trying to hide away in her disheveled hair; Vanadium wasn’t the type of person who cared though. “Hi.” Vanadium greeted the person.

“Hi.” The person responded.

“I’m Vanadium.”

“I’m just not up to socialize right now.” The girl answered.

“I’m sorry but there is a law against pretty girls crying.” Vanadium replied grimly.

“Is that so?” The stranger asked with a little smile.

“Maybe not… but just in case: it’s my duty to help people from committing imaginary crimes.” Vanadium assured her with the selflessness of a hero.

  After a few seconds of staring into her drink the stranger introduced herself as Titanium. Vanadium told the stranger all about her job; however when it was the strangers turn to share, she began to crack again. “I’m a babysitter.” She eventually stated.

“Wow, what’s it like to herd kids for a living.”

“It can be rough sometimes… but I get along well with kids.”

“Do you work for any annoying parents?” Vanadium asked.

  Titanium gave a hurt expression for a brief second before answering: “Sometimes the parents are just like children.”. As the words left her mouth a flash of guilt appeared.

“Will you marry me?” Vanadium asked, almost as if in response to her observation.

  Titanium couldn’t help but laugh, and her laugh only grew as Vanadium began laughing with her. They drew the attention of some of the patrons since nobody was singing on-stage. Deciding to keep things rolling Vanadium stood up and offered her hand to Titanium. “C’mon the karaoke machine is free!”

  Titanium protested nervously, absolutely petrified by all of the eyes currently on her. Vanadium simply shrugged and quickly made her way on stage. After fiddling with the machine briefly, Vanadium picked up the microphone and waited for her favorite sappy song *****  to start. Vanadium didn’t realize how bad she was until she started trying to hit the low notes. Though through the majority of the song she sounded fine. Every time the song mention the love-interest Vanadium pointed at Titanium; causing her to try hiding her face in her hands and hair.

  When the song ended the crowd applauded her effort, in a similar way that people applaud their classmates a talent show. Vanadium sauntered off-stage and sat next to Titanium. Titanium had shrunk and now took up half the space that she used to, while Vanadium sat next to her practically glowing. After a few minutes of silence Titanium lifted her face from her hands and tried her best to hide the grin on her face. Vanadium raised a single eyebrow at Titanium and her grin began to grow again. Eventually Titanium covered her mouth with her left hand and looked to her other hand. Titanium let out a gasp as she noticed the time and began gathering her things and checking her purse. “I’m so sorry but I have to go.” she explained to Vanadium.

“It’s fine… I’m just not sure that I’ll be able to survive without you.”

  Titanium quickly paid for her drink and left. Vanadium let out a sigh as she stepped away from the bar. “Hey.” the bartender called out to Vanadium. “I think thats for you.” She stated while pointing to a piece of paper on the counter in front of Titanium’s seat. Vanadium curiously picked up the piece of paper and smiled warmly at the phone number written on it.

**Author's Note:**

> * The song I had in mind was "Honeybee" by Steam Powered Giraffe but the idea of mentioning it made me nervous.


End file.
